Voice actions provide a way for users of a computing device to make the device perform certain actions using audio input (e.g., using a microphone of the device). For example, to call a particular business, a user of a smartphone may look up the number for the business using a browser application and then use a calling application to enter the telephone number and call the business. A voice action system may enable the user to use a voice command, such as “call ABC Motors in Mountain View, Calif.” to perform the same desired action. Voice actions may provide a simple, natural way for users to enter commands into a device and may be particularly useful in settings where it may be difficult for the user to provide input using other methods. Voice actions are typically limited to a set of predefined triggering phrases and associated actions.